Krizalid & Hong Meiling Oneshot: Solstheim
by DarkCheap
Summary: Just A Small oneshot about the Krizalid and hong meiling couple, The fated day the met at The Solstheim region on morrowind and how their lives went, Hope you enjoy it!


*Somewhere in Solsthiem*

First let me introduce Myself, Okay Where do I begin? Oh yeah, my name is Krizalid, I Have been declared the "nerevarine" or something of that name Just because I stole some ancient junk and smacked that ugly god face with them, And guess what? I got a free house on top of all the fame! The Spot I picked for the house was this snowy remote island called Solsthiem, Maybe you are wondering why this deserted frozen hell? To be far from problems and people of course, I am not usually a people person (Kleptomaniac problems and the best luck to piss people off, don't ask).

My Physical Appearance you say? Let's see…..I got Lovely chocolate skin, Silky White Hair (I am not old, I blame the NESTS Experiments) And Fierce golden eyes like those of a tiger, Watch out for me ladies!

My Only personal belongings are my awesome purple coat with black feathers, made to be 100% fireproof due to my fire based powers, I don't want to burn my clothes off when I fight right?

Now….my hobbies?...well since I "saved" morrowind and I moved to my new house in this island my daily routine has been something like: Wake up, Go out and Do favors Or Hunt bears/wolves, come back at afternoon and feast upon the rewards, and repeat, yeah pretty lame and monotone actually, But what else I can do? That's the price for peace I guess.

*PRESENT DAY*

"Another….Freaking boring day beating random drunk nords and stealing their belongings" Krizalid sighed for himself, Suddenly there was a knock on the front door "WHO THE HELL IS BOTHERING IN MY MELANCONIC SPEECHES?!" He shouted while opening the door, Just to find before his eyes the most beautiful woman he had never seen, knocked unconscious In the snow, He immediately saw several claw marks and wounds, Krizalid being krizalid Brought the girl inside and closed the door.

"Oh boy….What has lady luck brought me today?" He trough, But Upon examining further his caring instincts took first before his perverted ones, The girl was dressed in high quality wolf armor, He took of her boots, Pants, Gloves and jacket, Leaving her in fur shorts and a tank top laying on his lobby couch. He put the clothing articles neatly in a table near and checked her wounds, She had suffered Deep Claw cuts, Deep MAGICAL sword cuts and some burn damage, Perhaps some Powerful Fire Magical sword did this to her, it's a miracle she could walk to his house in such horrible weather conditions, He went to his room to get supplies for patching her wounds.

After neatly tucking her in warm blankets and patching her up and examining that the panic time was over he checked her physical appearance more closely: The girl had fiery crimson hair Like the sun, Smooth white skin like the snow But not so pale, She had a lovely athletic figure like that of a fighter…..Or boxer? She had a sizeable bust that was hugged together by her tight fur top, krizalid was staring at it almost drooling but he quickly snapped out of it, and lastly she had a face with a soft gentle expression and pink cherry Blossom lips.

"Maybe this girl is a Close range fighter like me?" krizalid said as he checked the bag that was with her, he found several colorful kunais, spare clothing, Sports clothing, A…Maid doll?..., and a Huge Sword with Blue flames, Matching with the fire one krizalid had, "Okay Who the hell in the world is this….Cutie? " He asked to himself, calling it a day he simple fell asleep in the chair besides her, always alert to enter into battle position in case something happened.

*MORNING OF THE NEXT DAY*

Krizalid woke up early to make breakfast for his new guest, He had never cooked for somebody else before and hoped it was good, He heard mumbling and groaning sounds from the couch and went to check. His heart melt when he saw how adorable was this girl when she woke up, But what most strike him was her Beautiful icy blue eyes, Like the Frozen sea around the island, He went near her and held her shoulders and asked " Are you feeling well now?" The girl looked at him blushing awkwardly and replied "Y—Yes… And….Thanks for taking care of me, Mister, Sir….?"

"Call me Kris, Short for Krizalid", "I am glad to hear you are okay…Lady…?..."

"Mei-Meiling, Hong Meiling Sir Krizalid"….Her stomach took that moment to remind her she was severely hungry and made a loud growl, Now she was blushing furiously out of embarrassment and hided her face in the blankets, Krizalid could not help but chuckle and bring the breakfast for miss meiling and sit by her side while she wolfed it down like a pro eating contest participant, heck she even devoured the spare ones he had made for later 'I Bet all of those extra calories go into her puppies' krizalid trough smirking.

After the proper introductions and a nice breakfast, meiling explained how she ended there, She used to be working In a region called Mournhold, The capital of morrowind, She was doing favors for some goddess called "Almalexia", To make the story short In her last mission Almalexia ambushed meiling While using the artifact known has "hopesfire" A Powerful Fire magical sword, That's the one meiling had in her bag, After the battle she was terribly wounded and used a Divine intervention spell, and ended in Solsthiem, Turns out krizalid house was the closest Living place she could find, and she collapsed out of exhaustion and injuries.

"Mister Krizalid, Thank you for taking care of me, if I am too much of a burden or…I am bothering your routine I shall depart now" she said as she was standing up

"No, wait!" He exclaimed "You are….Not in condition to venture out, Plus You are one of the most interesting things to happen to me nowadays, AND YOU KNOW HOW MANY PERVERT NAKED NORDS ARE OUT THERE READY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU? I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Meiling Lips curled into a smile, them into giggles and finally into soft chuckles and laughs, ending with her eyes teary and almost crying of happiness, krizalid had never heard such a angelical sound before, her laughs were like angels singing, Suddenly Meiling Jumped from the couch and pounced into him, Hugging and embracing his body, krizalid felt the blood rush into his face but didn't felt danger, so he quickly hugged her back and caressed her gorgeous red hair flocks, He smirked and carried her bridal style into the couch and made her rest in his lap, Wishing to know more about her, he asked several more questions Like How was her fighting style What was up with the maid plushie and several other things, Discovering how much they had both in common working wise.

*SOME WEEKS LATER*

Eventually Meiling turned out to be a great addition to his life, They now had spar matches together, went to hunt Bears and wolves to cook their meats with their magical fire swords, and usually went to eat into a restaurant near Fort Moonfrost, sometimes One of them passed out drinking at the Inn and krizalid had to carry meiling back into the house or vice versa, Meiling made krizalid feel….so alive again and like if life had a new sense to it, and meiling finally found someone that appreciated her not just for her looks, but also for her personality and even liked her with the faults she had.

One Night they decided to have has krizalid called it 'Snuggle snuggle', Krizalid was in the bed waiting for her lover, Meiling came in nothing but a Green Nightgown that looked sexy on her, Krizalid Pulled meiling into the bed and started to caress her cheeks and hair like if she was a princess, and she said while blushing with shyness "Do you think…We are ready?" She asked, "Listen Mei, if you are happy, I am happy, if you want to do it its up to you, Understood? I don't want to ever see you sad Or If I am ever forcing you into something you don't want just tell, please"

Meiling just hugged him tightly and tried to make purring sounds in his neck , krizalid just started to pet her like a kitten and kissed her lips softly saying "I love you meiling, You are my source of happiness" She didn't replied, Her eyes just seemed to flash In courage and Shouted "ALL RIGHT LETS JUST END THIS!" And with this She Pounced into Krizalid and had a wild rough Night, and the last trough he had was 'OH BOY I AM SO GONNA ENJOY THIS!' wolves did not dare to whistle that night

*8 MONTHS LATER*

Krizalid was coming back from the grocery shop, He had a smile plastered all over his face, Not only he had gotten a beautiful girl since that fated day, They also got married, lived happily and now her wife was going to have children soon! Lady luck had really blessed him; perhaps this was the reward for saving morrowind after all? A live full of happiness after that hellhole he had to went troughs, Krizalid snapped off his troughs once he entered the house and saw her lovely plump redhead darling dressed in the exquisite kimono he had personally sewed, devouring bowl after bowl of rice dishes, Didn't helped that there was a pile of dishes besides her already, her cravings were scary sometimes and her appetite something unheard of (And it raised krizalid food tabs spending), He simple said "Yeah all those calories go into your puppies" krizalid said, Meiling simply smiled and licked her lips to clean the rice off, she sat in the couch while krizalid finished putting the groceries off, he brought some cooked riceballs for her and laid by her side while playing with her braid and said "So….How long until those Little Monsters are out Mei? You look like you are about to pop" , Meiling replied while eating the riceball "Not Long I guess, As long as they don't kick Inside I will be fine, also I believe they might be twins….Or even triplets! WHY YOU HAD TO BE SO WILD KRIZALID?!" She snapped.

"Because" He said while flicking her nose "You Are like a dragon in the bed" He commented, Making Meiling face flush tomato red, Now she was going to be the mother of a lovely odd family, and there he was supporting her since the day they met and always making her feel butterflies in the stomach, They cuddled each other like lovely kittens and lived happily and their house, far From the problems of Morrowind, and far from any kind of trouble that could put their love to test.

Or not?

**AUTHOR COMMENTS**

**HERE IS MY FIRST AND PROBABLY ONLY ONESHOT! xD**

**I always liked the Meiling x krizalid odd couple, they seemed so fitting to me! And I troughs the solstheim area in morrowind would make a nice place to leave for privacy (Blame the woodland house mod)**

**Will hopefully Upload How Meiling Looks in fur armor on my profile and some krizalid x meiling Pictures**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! Any Spelling Mistakes/Critiques are welcomes, if I get some more ideas someday I might make more, I just did this out of pure shipping and love for that couple, Thanks for your time reading this! wb**


End file.
